


Sanguini esclave

by dragonne_ecrivaine06



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, Mort - Freeform, Viol (metionné), relation homme/femme, sang, vampire
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonne_ecrivaine06/pseuds/dragonne_ecrivaine06
Summary: Lorsque l'écrivain sorcier Eldred Worpel trouve une grotte mystérieuse se qu'il y découvre est surprenant. Il décide donc d'adopter un jeune esclave et de le laisser mener une vie libre.





	1. La vie dans la grotte

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est une fanfiction. Je ne possède donc aucun des personnages personnes mise à part ceux que j'ai créé. Les personnages de Sanguini et de Eldred Worpel appartiennent à JK Rowling. C'est la première histoire que j'écrit alors ne soyer pas trop sévère et écrivez des commentaires constructifs pour m'aider à améliorer mes textes.

Il existe une grotte très particulière dans une clairière abandonnée quelque part en Angleterre. Invisible aux moldus et référencer sur aucune carte, cette grotte reste cachée, même aux regards des sorciers. La grotte est protégée par de nombreux types de sortilège et elle est inconnue du ministère de la magie. Les seuls qui sont capables de la trouver sont ceux qui savent déjà où elle se trouve.

Dans cette grotte, vie des sorciers et des vampires. Cependant, ils ne vivent pas en harmonie. Un groupe domine et l'autre obéis aux ordres qu'ils le veulent ou non. Les sorciers sont les maîtres et les vampires sont les esclaves. Ils n'y a aucun vampire adulte, seulement de jeunes enfants, car ils sont plus dociles et moins doués en magie. C'est l'inverse pour les sorciers, il n'y a pas que des adultes. Les habitants de cette grotte vivent dans un cycle de violence sans fin. À la moindre désobéissance, ils sont battus, privés de repas, enfermé dans une cage, humiliés, torturés ou même dans les pires cas violés par leurs maîtres. Les adultes et les autres touristes sont enfermés dans la grotte jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient froidement assassiner et servent de repas aux jeunes vampires. Dans cette grotte, les familles sont séparer les filles loin des garçons et les frères et sœurs ne se connaissent pas. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils ont des parents et ils connaissent l’existence de la magie seulement, car ils voient leurs maîtres l'utiliser. La plupart des enfants ne savent ni lire ni écrire, certains n'ont jamais appris à parler et d’autres n'ont jamais appris à marcher. Pour éloigner les jeunes vampires de la sortie de la grotte les sorciers ont installé un rideau confectionné avec de l'ail.   
Le travaille des esclaves n'est pas vraiment précis. Certains pensent qu'ils doivent seulement obéir aux ordres de sorciers diaboliques et égocentriques, d'autres pensent qu'ils doivent fabriqués de petits objets et les vendent dans le pays des moldus et que les sorciers conservent l'argent qu'ils ont changés en pièce d'or. Un ancien maître de cette grotte affirme que les sorciers utilisent les jeunes vampires dans le cadre d'expériences scientifiques, mais est-il est vraiment possible de croire ses dires? Malheureusement, encore à ce jour personne ne connaît la vérité ou n'ose là dire.

Le repas des sorciers est très différent de celui des vampires. Les jeunes vampires ont le droit de boire du sang uniquement une fois par mois. Le reste du temps ils doivent manger ce qu'ils trouvent dans la grotte soit; des rats, de petits animaux et des insectes où ils vivent la famine. Tandis que les sorciers eux mangent un délicieux festin tous les jours qu’ils sont allés chercher dans une boutique sorcière. Les sorciers empoisonnent les restes des repas et les donnent aux vampires dans le but de les tués encore plus vite.

La grotte contient un petit lac ensorcelé. C'est à cet étage que toutes les punitions sont données aux enfants. Le sol est recouvert de sang, d'os et de chair provenant des jeunes vampires morts pendant leur punition. Suspendu par magie au mur des couteaux, des fouets et plusieurs autres petits objets sont utilisés pour la torture des enfants et des adolescents. Bien sûr, ces sorciers auraient la possibilité d'utiliser la magie pour les torturer leurs jeunes esclaves, mais en utilisant la méthode moldu personne ne risquait de les retrouver et de découvrir ce qui se passe dans cette mystérieuse grotte. Dans cette espace, il y a petite pièce faîte avec des briques et au milieu il y a une porte de métal fermé par sortilèges très puissants. Un patronus marche tranquillement sur une ligne très précise devant la porte. Dans cette pièce se trouve un détraqueur près à embrasser les jeunes vampires que les sorciers lui apporte. Certains sont seulement enfermés dans la même pièce que le détraqueur, car les sorciers veulent faire effrayer et leur démontrés leur puissance et leur supériorité.

Ces sorciers se sont isolés dans cette grotte après avoir commis des crimes ou s'être évadés de prison. D'anciens clans de vampire vivaient dans cette grotte. Les adultes furent tous assassinés et les enfants faits prisonniers.Des vampires de d’autre clans furent chassé par ces même sorciers et emmener dans la grotte pour devenir esclave eu aussi. Quand les enfants, qui était emprisonné atteignent l'âge de la puberté, leurs maîtres les forçait à faire un enfant chaque année d'un pendant environ sept ans. Ensuite, les vampires ayant eu des enfants sont tués et le même scénario recommence à chaque génération. Si par miracle, l'un des jeunes vampires réussissait à s'enfuir il était retrouvés et torturé jusqu'à la mort.   
Les jeunes vampires sont retenus par des chaînes ensorcelées qui sont reliées à un grand collier qu'ils portent autours du coup. La majorité du temps, les esclaves sont nus pour éviter qu'ils ne cachent quelque chose. Quand ils portent les vêtements, les vampires doivent être beaucoup plus surveillé et subissent des fouilles toutes les heures pour s’assurer qu’ils n’ont pas cachées des objets et qui pourraient les aider à s'enfuir. S’ils cachent des objets où de la nourriture ils sont tout de suite conduit dans la pièce du détraqueur et assassiner.   
Certains sorciers emmène leurs jeunes esclaves avec eux pour la chasse ou d’autres activités du même genre. Lorsqu’ils sont à l’extérieur les jeunes vampires doivent obligatoirement rester proche de leur maître et ont les mains liés à la poitrine pour éviter qu’ils ne volent quoi que ce soit. Ils sont fouiller et humilier tout le temps. Comme prix de sortie les enfants et les adolescents doivent renoncer à un repas par heure ou ils doivent accomplir des tâches supplémentaires.


	2. La découverte de la grotte par Eldred Worpel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire. Le chapitre est court je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Eldred Worpel est un écrivain sorcier qui désire écrire un livre sur la vie des vampires et pour cela il décide d’aller explorer la grotte, malgré le danger qui règne sur la grotte. Il est convaincu qu’il sera capable d’aider les jeune vampires et de ramener les sorciers de cette grotte en prison pour de bon. Cependant ce n’est pas exactement ce qui ce passe.

Lorsque Eldred Worpel pénètre dans la grotte il découvre les jeunes esclaves occupé à leurs tâches quotidiennes. Ils ne se préoccupent pas de lui, ne l’ont surement même pas remarquer. Profitant de cette occasion, Eldred entre plus loin dans la grotte, jusqu’à ce qu’un bruit dénonce la présence de l’homme dans la grotte. Aussitôt les sorciers se retournent vers l’intru et lui lance des sortilèges que le sorcier arrive à évité de justesse pour la plupart. Un long combat s’ensuit et les jeunes vampires effrayés par le combat et la magie court le plus loin que leur chaîne leurs permettent de s’enfuire. Les vampires les plus âgés essais du mieux qu’ils le peuvent de protéger les vampires les plus jeunes.Les sorts des sorciers ratent souvent leurs cibles et atteignent les esclaves qui meurent automatiquement ou bien ils poussent des cris de douleur après avoir reçus des sorts de torture.

Plusieurs vampires et plusieurs sorciers meurent lors de cette bataille, mais Eldred profitent aussi de cette bataille pour lancer des sorts sur les chaînes des vampires et il a aussi fait tomber le rideau d’ail. Les sortilèges lancés par Eldred permettent à certains vampires de s’enfuirent, mais la grande majorité des vampires qui essais de s’enfuirent se font tués sur le coup. Seul trois vampires restent cachés dans la grotte: une fille de douze ans, un jeune garçon de cinq ans et un autre garçon de seize ans. Ce fut un choix stratégique, car ces jeunes vampires ont survécus à la bataille entre sorcier.

L’écrivain appelle le ministère de la magie pour l’informer de la bataille entre les sorciers, de la libération des esclaves et de la mort de plusieurs personnes. Presqu’au même moment des responsables du ministère de la magie arrivèrent dans la grotte. Ils emmenèrent les sorciers hors de la grotte et s’approchèrent des trois jeunes vampires avec Eldred.  
\- Est-ce que vous avez une famille? demande l’un des responsables du ministère.  
\- Oui, sûrement, répond l’adolescent de seize ans. Les sorciers nous obligeait à ne pas y penser, mais je sais avoir une famille quelque part et j’espère que mes parents ne sont pas mort.  
\- Non, répondent la jeune fille et le jeune garçon en chœur.  
-Bien, Monsieur Worpel est-ce que vous désirez adopter l’un de ces enfants? demande l’homme qui travaille au ministère.  
\- Oui, répond Worpel.  
\- Pas moi, je veux essayer de retrouver ma famille, réplique l’adolescent.  
\- Pour moi c’est la même chose, déclare la jeune fille.  
Le jeune garçon reste muet même lorsque Eldred lui demande s’il désire venir avec lui. Le jeune garçon est totalement terrifié par ce qui ce passe. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, loins des adultes. L’homme du ministère emmène avec lui les deux enfants les plus âgé et laisse le plus jeune vampire avec Eldred.  
\- Comment t’appelle-tu? demande Worpel.  
\- On me sur… surnomme San… Sanguini? béguait le jeune garçon. A… allez-vous me f… faire du… mal?  
\- Non, répond l’écrivain. Habille-toi.   
Le sorcier avait fait apparaître des vêtements pour le jeune enfant qui n’a pas du tout hésité avant de s’habiller.   
\- Suis moi, dit le sorcier.  
\- Je ne peux pas vraiment, déclare le jeune enfant. Je ne sais pas très bien marcher, je peux seulement faire quelque pas avant de tomber.   
\- D’accord, dit l’homme, je vais t’aider et nous allons transplaner.  
Eldred Worpel s’avance vers le jeune enfant et le prend par la taille pour l’aider à avancer. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi le vampire était assit par terre, il n’arrive pas à garder l’équilibre longtemps. Le sorcier se demande comment il arrivera à transplaner avec le jeune vampire s’il n’est pas capable de tenir debout longtemps.  
\- Nous allons transplaner cela te procura une étrange sensation, sûrement que tu vomiras et tu risque d’être étourdi, cela passera très rapidement, cependant sur le coup la sensation sera désagréable, explique l’écrivain du monde des sorciers. Est-ce que tu comprend?  
\- Oui, je com… comprend, répond Sanguini. À quel endroit allons-nous? Allez-vous me vendre à des gens très méchants? Allez-vous me forcer à faire des travaux dangereux? Pour-  
quoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi alors que je suis un monstre?  
\- Nous allons chez moi et non je ne vais pas te vendre à des gens c’est interdit de vendre des humains. Tu n’auras pas à faire de travaux dangereux. Je suis gentil avec toi, parce que tu es un jeune garçon qui mérite que l’on soit gentil avec lui et je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre. Est-ce que tu est près?  
\- Oui.  
Le sorcier pris la main du garçon fis un tour sur lui-même avant de disparaître avec le garçon dans un pop sonore.


End file.
